The invention had the object of finding novel pharmaceutical compositions having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the preparation of medicaments.
Moreover, aim of this invention are new compositions for the prevention and treatment of neoplastic malignancies including, but without being limited to, solid tumor cancers, cancers of the lymphatic or blood system.
It has been found that the pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and/or solvates thereof have very valuable pharmacological properties while being well tolerated.
Most selective target therapies are when applied as single agents only effective in highly addicted subpopulation of patients. By combining selective target therapies with other targeted agents the anti tumor effect can be enhanced by interfering with cross-talking pathways, blocking different tumor-specific pathways in parallel, or inhibiting the same tumor-specific pathway at different levels to prevent or reduce the risk of progression.